Be MiNE
by mr-uuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never really liked Valentines Day.... but what if he met a certian someone? a cute,short,fluffy story SasuNaru


Me: first time! Can't blame me! (Hides behind chair)

Naruto: it's a love story!

Sasuke: (hits Naruto in the head) no it's not you baka!

Naruto: but it's about us! (Watery eyes)

Sasuke: (gives some thought) ok… (Hugs the cute lil blonde)

Me: I think its kawaii!

**A/N: the two of them are around 18 yrs old**

* * *

" Sasuke! Can you be my valentine?"

" I have a box of chocolates for you Sasuke-chan!"

" Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

" Take me out on a date! Sasuke-kun!"

" WHAT? YOU? HE should take me! Your too ugly!"

" Well what about you?"

--

The raven-haired boy stared at the fan girls swarming around the front part of his mansion. At each passing minute, the crowd became larger and larger _'why is this the _

_only village that has the population mostly made up of girls?' _

He sighed in misery, and then turned the opposite direction of his home. Once he jumped down from the branch, immediately he started to dash through the forest. Heading towards the Hokage Mountain, the only place where nobody would suspect him to be.

This was the least favorite holiday that the Uchiha wanted to celebrate. Every year was the same thing; he was given gifts and chocolate. But in the end, he would throw them away. Not even caring who it was from.

After thinking about the horrible holiday, he shuddered. Once he reached the top of the mountain, he walked around enjoying the sounds from the birds. It was quiet and calm here, no obnoxious noises and no fan girls.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned his back against the rail and looked about the trees to see the birds that was chirping a minute ago. But instead he found a boy, a blonde one to be specific sleeping on a branch. He had whiskers and clear blue eyes. The only one person that made the Uchiha want to hug and kiss him.

Sasuke smirked and jumped onto the branch silently, so he wouldn't wake the other up. Then he moved slowly around the boy till they were side by side. Naruto seemed to be in a deep sleep, and that made the Uchiha smile at this. He gently pulled the blonde up till he was sitting on his lap and resting against his chest. Sasuke was surprised that he didn't even wake up yet by the sudden movements. _'He must be tired from our match yesterday, must have worn him out'_ He smiled at the memory.

--

Flashback:.

_They were at it for at least half hour. Naruto had gotten better over the years, improving his skills on ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Whenever they had a time off from their missions, they would spar most likely._

_And this time, Naruto had almost won, except for the fact that he was exhausted. But so was Sasuke, the only reason why the raven-haired boy won was really Ironic. Naruto was just about to make another attack, but instead he flopped down on the ground saying that he was tired. Mumbling some incoherent things to the other teen. Saying that it was 'his' fault for making him tired. _

_Well of course the Uchiha was surprised by the outburst, but decided against it, not wanting to start an argument. It was true that the Uchiha wanted to spar, but Naruto had just finished a mission. a/n: poor him So in the end, the spar stopped having Sasuke as the victor._

--

Naruto's pov.

I felt something pull me up against something warm. But I didn't mind, I was really tired and all I needed was sleep. This was all_ 'his'_ fault, why did I agree to spar yesterday again?

Then something wrapped around my waist, now that me startled. But then I felt a familiar aura, it was _'him'_.

Well, since he's here, might as well wake up or greet him with more sleep. Smirking inwardly, he snuggled even closer to him. Having some second thoughts, I shrugged it off. He can just wait for me to wake up a bit more.

--

Sasuke's pov.

Feeling my kitsune cuddling closer to me made me smile. He knows that its me, but doesn't want to wake up such a dobe. _'Oh well, he is tired'_. Sighing I looked around the area, it was still morning. The scenery was beautiful, the mildew on the leaves from the trees created a halo affect on them.

Smiling a bit more, I looked at the sky and down where my kitsune slept. I wouldn't be anywhere else but here, with _'him'_.

--

Normal pov.

" Happy Valentines day…. Naruto…" whispered the raven haired boy. Hugging the blonde tightly. Naruto smiled at this and raised his head to stare at the black eyes.

"aishiteru…Sasuke-kun…" he whispered back. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke and putting his head on the crook of his neck, sighing contently. Ready to drift off back to his slumber. Happy that Sasuke was here, holding him in his arms.

Today was a good day for the both of them. A very good day, no interruptions, no missions, and no fan girls. It was serene and they both got to spent it together all alone, just the two of them.

* * *

lmao….. ok ..ok….. so…… what'cha guys think?

Sasuke and Naruto: we like it! (Hugs each other lovingly)

Me: could have been better… SO REVIEW! & tell me what you think

Sasuke and Naruto: (stares at you) you better review… Or else…


End file.
